


Can't Sleep

by umamigremlin



Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Moved from Deviantart, Reader-Insert, a little bit of fluff scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910854
Kudos: 7





	1. The Nightmare

You got force wake up, sweat dropping and tears ran down. You had nightmare which force you to remembered what happen in the past, when you lost both of your parent. It wasn't an accident. If only you weren't careless, your parent will still alive. Back then, you were had candle lit dinner with your parent. It was when you were going to left, accidentally you nudged the candle which is near the curtain. It fell and burning the curtain. You were so panicked and dunno what are you gonna do, while your parent immediately pour with the water they had. Unfortunately, the fire spread too fast. A huge block fell suddenly and it made you separated between you and your parent. Your parent told you to get outside first and they will catching up with you later. You're a good kid, so you did what they told you. However, as soon as you reached outside, your house were collapsed and your parent still inside. You shrieked, calling your mom and dad but you heard nothing. A few moment later, the sky became dark and started to pouring. The fire which is burning your house too were extinguished, but it didn't bring you back your parent. You knew they already die, but you still hopping they will came out from debris.  
  
Back to present,  
You're still crying because of your carelessness, while calling your mom and dad. Even though you know, they can't hear you. A few minutes later, someone come in to your room. Its your crew mate, Penguin.  
"______." Penguin called you.  
"Umh, what is it?" you ask, tried to wipe your tears.  
"Um, actually.. do you want to join with us?"  
"Huh?"  
"We need one more player but Jean doesn't want to play right now. So, y-"  
"I want." you said, before he has done his word.  
"Okay then." he said. "Shall we go?"  
You nod and left your room with him. He brings you to his room, which Bepo and Shachi already there. They greet you and you greet them back. You sit next to Penguin and start playing the game. Its only a card game, but its so much fun. Two hours been passed, Bepo already passed out following by Penguin, left you and Shachi alone.  
"I guess we should end this now." he said. "Don't you want to sleep too?"  
"No." you said. "I-i can't sleep. So, i guess i'll be on the kitchen have a cup of tea."  
"Oh, okay."  
After that, you left the room and go to the kitchen. Before you reach the kitchen, suddenly you change your mind and thinking that isn't good for you to keep wandering at night. You suggest your mind to back to your room, but suddenly your captain figure, Trafalgar Law were crossed on your mind.  
' _What he's doing right now?_ ' you thought. You remembered, when he bought you out of the human auction; he told you that you can come to him whenever you want or even you need something.  
"...but, did he really can help me to cure my past?" you mumble.  
After being an orphan, some unknown pirates took care of you and made you a living map. There's a map on your back, which is lead to something valuable. Many people around the world start to chasing you. Unfortunately, you ended up in human auction at Sabaody Archipelago and, he, your new captain bought you. You guessed he also chasing after the map.  
' _No,no._ ' you thought, shaking your head. ' _If he and his crew mate were chasing after the map, they won't be so kind to me._ '  
"What should i do right now." you murmuring.  
  
You're ended standing right in front of his room. You want to knocking the door, but you haven't any courage.  
' _What should i do, what should i do._ ' you thought. ' _But i'm already here, so-_ '  
You ventured yourself to knocking the door and someone inside told you to come in. You turn the knob and go inside. Inside the room, you see him, half naked, sitting on his bed while his back leaning on the foundation of bed and reading a book. Soon after, he notices your presence.  
"What is it, _____?" he ask.  
You don't answer his question, instead of that you look down.  
"Can't sleep?"  
You nod, still looking down. After that, you heard he chuckled and told you to come. You tilt up your face and do what he told you. You were snuggling next to him, rest your head on his chest while he's caressing your (h/c) hair.  
"What makes you can't sleep?"  
You don't answer his question again. However, he puts his book on table nearby and suddenly tilts up your face and said,  
"Answer me, _____."  
You see him smiling and also, you can see your reflection on his eyes which make you gone to red suddenly. You want to look away as you don't want him to notice it, but he notice it and bring your face come closer to his. Its only an inch the space between your face and him. Slowly, his face come closer as he wants to kiss you, but you look away and he ended up kissing your cheek.  
"Why you look away?" he ask, force you to facing him.  
"T-that's.."  
You can't even done your word, because your lips were sealed by his. You close your eyes, feel so embarrassing but you do feel how deepen his kiss is. A few moment after, he broke the kiss. You shove your face, feel the hotness you got. **He just kiss you!!** and you don't know you should be happy or-  
"So, ______." he called your name  
"Are you trying to seducing me?  
"W-whaa, of course no."  
"But you were straddling me."  
Heard he said so, then you realize that you were straddling his waist. Immediately you object it and tried to explain, however.. he hugs your waist, resting his face on your cleavage which you found its ticklish.  
"C-captain." you address him, placing your palms on his shoulder.  
"Law." he said. "Just call me Law."  
"Captain, um, i mean, Law.."  
"What?"  
"I can't sleep."  
"Why? Having a nightmare?"  
"................." you don't answer his question. In fact, he guessed it right. You had a nightmare, which make you feel so guilty. You killed both of your parent.  
"Hey." he called you, make you snap back to real life. "Just said so if you can't tell it."  
"Sorry." you apologize. "I can't tell you right now, but.. i promise I'll tell you someday."  
"Okay."  
  
Extended  
"Just sleep now." he said, caressing your (h/c) hair.  
"Okay." you said, snuggling next to him.  
"Good night."  
"Good night too, Law."


	2. Be Mine

You just wake up and found that last night you were sleeping on someone room. Which you know as Trafalgar Law, your captain. You get up and left his room, back to your room. Inside your room, you hugging yourself and remembered what happened last night between you and him.  
"Law." you murmured his name.  
  
You do chores along with that trio mates, Penguin, Shachi and Bepo. Jean, you don't know what and where he's now. Because you just met him once, on the day when you became part of HP.  
"Um, Shachi." you call him.  
"Yes?"  
"Where is Jean? I never seen him."  
"Are you worry about him, ______?"  
"Kind of."  
"He's doing fine." said Penguin. "Rather than worrying about him, how about if you are worrying about me? lol."  
"Umm.."  
"No." said Shachi, "Me, please."  
"No, me!"  
"Me!"  
"Meee." said Bepo.  
"Umm.. can you guys stop?" you ask, too bad they don't hear your word. Instead of that, they keep fighting to win over your attention. You sigh and just let them be. You done your chores and left them, which is still fighting each other. Just on the hall way to back to your room, suddenly you bumped with someone. You fall and cried, but after that you say sorry to whoever you just bumped off. However, a tanned skin hand just extend its hand and you seems know, that hand belong to whom. You tilt up your face and see him, your captain, Law.  
"C-captain." you said, accepting his hand. He helps you to get up and ask,  
"Where are you this morning?"  
"Umm.. in my room."  
"Why? Why you come back to your room? Yesterday you told me you had a nightmare. So why you come back to your room?"  
"Umm.. that's because-"  
"Enough." he cuts. "I don't want to hear your excuse."   
He yanks you and walks away, makes you following him. You want to speak up, but you just feel uneasy and just surrender wherever he takes you. Luckily, he just bring you to infirmary and just let you to sit on the bed. After that he ask you to strip, which you don't want to. However, he insist and just rip off your shirt. Immediately you hide your chest, but he wants you to turn around.  
' _So, he's after the map too._ ' you thought, feeling sad. But you just do what he told you and turn around.  
Suddenly, you feel something big and warm touching your back. You guessed it as his hand and you correct.  
"I don't care about living map." he said, his finger stop at your nape. Which make your spine shiver.   
"..But, how about if i remove the map?" he continue, grabbing your shoulder while his lips just an inch from your neck.  
"Its.. up to you." you said, feel relieved because he doesn't after the map. But, what he's after for? Why he bought you back then?  
"Well if you said so." he said, hugging your waist and his lips almost touching your skin. You could feel his warm breath tickling your neck. "But i have one condition."  
"W-what is it?"  
"Be mine." he whisper and then kiss your neck. Suddenly, he tilts your face; make you facing him, then he sealed your lips with his. He moves to your jawline next and ended at your throat, left one-two red marks on purpose. After that he releasing you, massaging your shoulder and said,  
"Just relax, it won't be that hurt." after that, he kisses your back. You don't know what he's doing after he gives you an injection, but it doesn't take a long time.  
"Its done." he said, after take around 30-35 minutes. "But i'll do that again next week."  
"O-okay and.. thanks."  
He doesn't response you, but suddenly he's embracing you and placing his another hand onto your waist. He's hugging you exactly. After that, he whisper ' _Your welcome._ ' right in your ear.   
"Umm.. Law." you call him. "May i ask something?"  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Why.. why you bought me back then? If you aren't after the map, so- what are you after for?"  
"What if i say, i was after you?"  
"Do-don't tease me!" you grunted, but your face gone to red; embarrassing.  
"I don't tease you. I just found how cute you're and i thought i must make you mine."  
You don't reply his word, but he doesn't care and continue.  
"But you already mine."   
Suddenly, he pinned you down and said that you already his, since he bought you out of the human auction. You want to speak something, but you can't. Your voice were stuck on your throat.  
"_____." he called your name, caressing your soft cheek. Your eyes meet him and you could see your reflection on his black eyes.  
"Law.." you murmuring his name. His face come even closer to yours and.. he sealed your lips with his.  
  
He brings you to his room, pushed you to the bed and takes off his shirt. He's approaching you, while you still trying to hide your bare chest.  
"Don't hide it." he growls, already topped you up. You stunned and don't know what should you do. However, he's already declare that you're his so- you just surrender, laying your back on the bed. He grabs both of your wrist and pinned them down above your head. His face closer, want to kiss you. But you look away and he ended up kissing your neck. He smirk and just keep going, kissing your neck or even sucking it. You gasped, while he do so. Next, he moves to your chest.  
"Y'know, _______." he growls. "Even your boobs is so small, still i want you be mine and mine alone."  
After he said so, he's licking your nipple.  
" _Ahnn~_ " you gasped, feel the sensation he gave.  
"So, you like it, huh?" he ask, still teasing your nipple. You don't give him any answer because, whenever you want to say something, those word will change to moan.  
"I bet you like it, since you don't say something."  
After he satisfied play with your nipple, his face gone even lower passing your abdomen. He takes off your pants along with your undies, showing your sacred cave. Immediately, you put your hand, closing your womanhood from his sight. However, he said,  
"Move your hand."  
"N-no." you said, but a few sec later you pulled your hands off.  
"Just relax." he said, then start to rub your clit; which make you jolted and can't control your moan while he's rubbing it even faster. Next, he slides his _fuck_ finger inside your sacred cave and he just found that you're still a virgin. Your sacred cave just clenching his _fuck_ finger, tightly. He wants to loosen you a bit, so he slides his ring finger inside. You jolted as you know it, but there's nothing you can do.   
  
-SKIP-  
"Just relax." he said, kisses your cheek. You nod but your tears ran down, soaking your soft cheek.  
"Don't cry." he continue, wipe off your tears. "It gonna be alright after this."  
Slowly, he thrust his member inside yours. You groan as you feel the pain you never experienced before. But, you do believe in him; he will doing alright. Its already all in, but he stops and told you to be relax once more. A few sec after, he starts to move and you found it hurts. You crying but he doesn't notice it and keep moving slowly. A few thrust after, you start to feel some pleasure.  
"Law~" you moaned his name, while he's thrusting you even faster. Just then, your juice burst out; soaking his member which is still inside yours. Meanwhile, he's not at his limit yet. It's the second time you're squirting, but he's not cumming yet. A few minutes passes, he groans as he wants to cum. You gasped, told him to cum outside. But, he brushes off your warning and cum inside you.  
"Noo." you shouted, but it's already too late. After that, he flump over you, breathing heavily.  
"I told you to not-"  
"Its okay." he cuts. "I'll take responsibility toward what is belong to me."


	3. Dream

Few week been passed and your back already healed. It's all thanks to him, who willing to erase the map on your back.  
' _I can't see my back, but i guess the map is gone already._ ' you thought. ' _However, that's only show how useless i am, since the map is no longer exist._ '  
"What are you thinking about?" ask a low pitched voice, which you know belong to whom. You turn around and see him, your captain.  
"Captain." you address him.  
"I told you already, just call me Law."  
"But.."  
"There's no excuse for you. Just call me by that or i'll make you can't sleep tonight."  
"Fine." you surrender. "Law."  
He response you with a hum instead of a word. "Nah, it's nothing." you continue. "It's just.. i was thinking about.. what for i'm alive? The map is no longer exist and my existence is only to-"  
"I don't think your existence is only for that treasure." he said. "I'm sure, before those pirate drew the map on your back; you did have your own life."  
You look down, fell silent after heard he said so. You do hesitate, should you tell him the truth or just tell him, that you're a killer.  
"Law.." you call his name.  
"Hmm?"  
"Actually.." you told him about your past, about your parent, what happen to them and who did that to them. You do tell him, it's your fault. If only you didn't nudge the candle, your parent will still alive.  
"So, you blame yourself over the death of your parent?"  
You froze heard he said so. Yes, you blame yourself over that incident. But you don't expect he'd say that bluntly in front of you.  
"I-I.."  
"I don't even think your parent blame you, even though you think so."  
"H-huh?"  
"It's totally an accident. I knew you witnessed the death of your parent, but it doesn't mean they blame you over their death."  
"How could you say like that?! You know nothing, Law!"  
"How could i knew nothing?" he continue, "I had a similar past, just like you ________."  
"Liar!" you shout. "I-I don't want to believe you."  
After that you left him and go back to your own room. You lean on the door, fall slowly and sit on the ground. You curl up, hugging your knees and start to cry as you miss your late parent so badly.  
"Father.. mother.. i'm sorry.. if only i didn't do that to you.. i won't-"  
You can't continue your word, it will only make you cry even harder. "Father.. mother.." you mumbling your parent again, a few minutes later you fell sleepy and just fall asleep.   
  
In your sleep, you have a journey to dream land. In there, you meet the old pirate who took a good care of you before Heart Pirate take you in. You have wonderful time with them. Talking, singing, dancing and everything you used to do when they still alive. Hours been passed, you do feel tired and separated with the others. You sit on the empty seat, placing your head on the table and then you heard an old man voice you used to know. You tilt up your face and you see the old man, the former captain of yours.  
"Captain." you shout, addressing him like you used to.  
"Its been a long time, _______." he greets you, following by his weird laugh [Kekekeke].  
"I miss you so much." you reply and going to hug him. But, he doesn't allow you to because you might touch nothing,  
"This isn't a dream, right?"  
"This is a dream, girl." he reply. "Remember, we all died on the sea except you. I and the rest can't let you die, we already thought you as our daughter."  
"Liar." you mock him. "If you thought me as your daughter, you won't drew the map on my back."  
"The treasure never exist, ________." he spoken the truth, finally. "I did that, because you always thought you're such a useless and you shouldn't be born."  
"W-what?!"  
"I'm sorry, i did that to you." he apologize. "It must be hard to live as a living fake map."  
"N-no, its fine. Beside, the map is gone already.. and my existence.."  
"Its not true, ________." he cuts your words, sighing. "There's two guests for you, they're waiting for you in that room."  
"Who?" you ask.  
"Just see it by yourself."  
"Okay." you nod, leave the table and your former captain. You approach the door if that room and turn the knob. You push the door and how surprise you are to see the person you have been wanted to meet.  
"F-father.. mother..."  
They don't reply your word. Instead of that, they just smile, feel happy to see you again; while you.. your tears start to filling up your eyes and sec by sec, it dropped, soaking your soft rosy cheek. You cried out of loud, like a little brat used to. Both of them approach you, try to calm you down by stroking your head. They know they can't touch you, but dunno why you can feel the warmth of their hands. Hours been passed, you already calm but eyes still red.  
"Father.. mother... i miss you so much."  
"We do miss you too, ________." they said unison.  
"Father.. mother.. i'm sorry if only-"  
"We never blame you over our death, dear." your mother speak up.  
"B-but.."  
"Its only an accident." she continue, caressing your cheek with her thumb. "We know you didn't mean to do that."  
"But still-"  
"Its just like your mother said." your father cuts your word. "Its only an accident and we never blame you."  
You fell silent after heard your father said so. You looking down and start to crying again, but this time you speak up and thanked them, because they never blame you.  
"You must live on your own now." he continue.  
"Huh?"  
"We must go now." said your father.  
"W-Wait, where are you two gonna go!?"  
They don't reply your word but smile and then slowly, they figure become fainted. You keep shouting them _father, mother_ till your eyes open and you see the real thing, no, its your current captain, Law.  
"Law." you call out his name. "Where am i?!"  
He doesn't reply your word. Instead of that, he just hug you tightly and mumbling something you couldn't hear.  
"Law?" you call out his name once more, hugging him back. Just then, Bepo comes in and how surprise he is to see his captain were hugging you right now. Immediately he apologize and going to leave. But Law stops him and said he'll leave to calm his mind first. He left, leaving you and Bepo alone.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"Captain, he's been worried about you. You've been dead sleep for three day and of course all of us thought someone stole your soul."  
"Err.. its a weird thought, nobody can steal other people soul."  
"It true, but a least you should thanked him. He's been taking care of you for three days, even he doesn't want to leave you alone. But i guess its already his job as our captain and the doctor as well."  
"You're right, Bepo." you reply. "I should thanked him."  
You leave Bepo behind, going to catch up with your current captain, no, you're his lover now after what happen between you two before (see: chapter 2). You see his back, not so far in front of you. You call him out by captain, but.. no, you change your mind and call out him by his name. He stops walking and turns around, just to reply you. You smile and approach him immediately. You lean your head on his board chest and thanked him.  
"I'm sorry, i made you worry." you continue.  
"Its okay." he reply. "But please, don't do it again okay?" he continue, tilting up your face.  
"I promise." you reply, smiling.  
"That's the best smile i ever seen, since i bought you out."  
You don't reply his word, but giving him the same smile just like you do right now. After that, you lean your head back against his board chest and mumble about the words he said to you before you met your late parent on the dream land. You told him that they never blame you over their death. Its completely an accident.  
"Is it a nice dream or the reverse one?" he asks, jump to the conclusion.  
"Its the really nice one."


End file.
